


Lost And Found?

by Battlecat_ftw, EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Yevgeny Milkovich, EGChallenge3, Gallavich Halloween, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlecat_ftw/pseuds/Battlecat_ftw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions
Summary: This is my second story/one shot I've ever written - which I still can't believe! I am really thankful cause I would have never started writing if it wasn't for these challenges! Also a huge THANK YOU to Nic for being my beta! <3





	Lost And Found?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story/one shot I've ever written - which I still can't believe! I am really thankful cause I would have never started writing if it wasn't for these challenges! Also a huge THANK YOU to Nic for being my beta! <3

“Yevgeny! Seriously, where the fuck did you put it?“ Mickey was angrily throwing clothes and bags out of Yev’s closet.

 

“I put it right here, Dad.“ The six-year-old little blond boy pointed to his messy bed, scattered with toys and clothes. “It was right here! I swear! Franny must have taken it when she slept over the other night. Ask Daddy Ian,“ he frowned, and stomped out of his room.

 

The black haired man was restless. Yevgeny had begged for this expensive Darth Vader costume for so long, and now, months after he had bought it in preparation for Yev’s first Halloween party, it was nowhere to be found.

 

Mickey Milkovich had been living in his childhood home since his father died in prison a few years ago. He moved in with his son, Yevgeny, and his fiancé, Ian Gallagher.

 

Ian Gallagher was helplessly in love with his soon-to-be husband Mickey Milkovich, and was looking forward to signing those adoption forms to finally -officially- be a family. They have been a family for a few years now already since Svetlana, Yevgeny‘s mum, decided to move to Texas with her husband, and only visits a few times a year.

 

It was never quiet around the house. Someone always needed a place to crash, be it Mickey’s siblings, Mandy and Iggy, or even Ian’s brothers Lip and Carl.

 

“IAN!” Mickey shouted through the house, “Where the fuck are you?“

 

“Shut up, douchebag! Someone‘s trying to sleep over here,“ Iggy protested, lying on the couch only wearing his boxers.

 

“What the fuck? Iggy! It‘s 1pm, put some clothes on. And if you’re not planning on helping us find that costume, then get the fuck out of the house! Now!“

 

Iggy had no idea what his brother was talking about and he definitely didn’t want to get involved with doing anything BUT sleeping. “Fuck you!“ Iggy turned around on the couch and shut his eyes.

 

Mickey didn‘t have time to argue with his brother, so he ignored him for now.

 

“IAN!“

 

“Kitchen!“ Ian’s voice echoed through the living room.

 

“Daaaad, I can‘t go without my costume! I need it or the other kids are going to make fun of me!“ Yev said, pulling on the black haired man’s shirt, his voice breaking.

 

“Yeah? Then you should have had a better eye on it, don‘t you think?“

 

Mickey made it to the kitchen, his son trailing behind him. The redhead was preparing some bowls with sweets to hand out to the kids who are going to come by for trick or treating the next day.

 

“Stop doing this shit. We can‘t find Yev‘s costume anywhere, and the party starts at four!“

 

Ian tried to steal a kiss from his fiancé, but he ducked fast enough. “No time to get romantic now, Freckles. Go help look!“

 

“Ooh, come on Mick, everything is going to be fine. We’re gonna find that costume, and Yevy is going to be ready in time for the party! Stop worrying.” Ian did a 360 and held up a wand he must have found on the toy scattered floor somewhere.

 

“Unless you can make that damn costume magically appear, stop being all Glitter Fairy and shit and start helping us search, Ron Weasley! … Yevgeny said your sister’s kid might have taken it the other night when she slept over,“ Mickey stated.

 

“Alright, I‘ll text Debby real quick. Yevy, you go into your room and check again, okay buddy?“ Yevgeny ran off and Ian quickly shot his sister a text.

 

**Ian: _Debby, we are looking for Yev‘s Darth Vader Halloween costume. Has Franny taken it home when she slept over last week?_**

 

**Debby: _Don‘t think so, but let me check. I‘ll get back to_** _**you.**_

 

———————————————————

 

One hour of searching the whole house later...

 

Ian‘s phone buzzed:

**Debby: _Found the head, bring it by in half an hour - but no Darth Vader suit, sorry. Franny said they played with it in the living room. Hope you find it. xox_**

 

**———————————————————**

 

While Mickey emptied all the toy boxes in the living room and Ian checked all the drawers under the coffee table, Iggy‘s snoring grew annoyingly loud.

 

“What‘s he even doing here?“ Ian pointed at his soon-to-be brother-in-law, sprawled half-naked on the couch.

 

“The fuck should I know?“ Mickey grumbled.

 

“Daaaaaaddy! We’re never gonna find it!“ the little boy ran out of his room, tears brimming down his face. “I am not going to the party, and I am never ever going back to school!“

 

Ian stopped Mickey from answering since he knew it wouldn‘t be a nice answer and turned to his son. “Franny took the head with her; they‘ll bring it by soon. She said you two played with it out here, in the living room? Do you remember where you put it?“

 

“I already told Dad, I put it on my bed... erm, I think.“ Yevgeny tried to think about it, but couldn‘t come up with an answer.

 

“Hell, why are you people being so loud?!“ Iggy turned around on the couch angrily. The blond haired man sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Where the fuck are my clothes?“

 

“Jesus, Iggy. Stop drinking so much,“ Ian mumbled. He was starting to lose hope in finding the costume in time for the party, and was throwing stuff out of the drawers frantically.

 

*DING DONG*

“I‘ll get it!“ Ian answered the door, finding Debby and Franny on the other side. Franny was holding a Darth Vader costume head in her outstretched arms, whispering a tiny, “Sorry.“

 

“It‘s alright, Bug!“ Ian kissed Franny on her forehead and hugged Debby real quick. “Thanks for bringing it by.”

 

“No problem. We’ve gotta run, I‘m already late for my shift.“ Debby picked up her daughter, waved him goodbye and left.

 

Closing the door, Ian could already hear Mickey and his brother getting into a fight.

 

“Stop that, Dipshit! Put them back!“

 

“Fuck off!“ Iggy was taking out the couch cushions looking for his clothes, picking up a few pieces and making a pile on the floor. He sat down on the cushion-less couch and started to dress by putting on his mismatching socks.

 

Mickey made a huge step towards his brother. Ian held his fiancé back “Not worth it.“ It was already close to being 3pm with no sight of the costume yet.

 

“Buddy, come on over! Maybe you could just wear the head, and put on black pants and a black shirt?“ Ian tried to find a solution, since finding it in the next half hour wasn‘t realistic.

 

Yev sat in a corner crying and turned around “Nooo! It‘s not the same! I need…”

 

“What the?“ the little boy got interrupted by his uncle “What’s that? That yours, Shorty?“ Iggy threw something at his nephew, landing on the boy‘s head.

 

Yevgeny examined it and started screaming “That‘s it! That‘s the costume! Thank you, uncle Iggy! Thank you so muuuch! You are the best ever!“ He stood up and hugged him tightly.

 

Mickey looked at them and rolled his eyes. “Really? I looked for it the whole day and assface over there wakes up from his coma and gets to be the hero...?“

 

“That‘s how you do it, brother“ a still-shirtless Iggy stated with a huge shit eating grin on his face as his nephew still hugged him.

 


End file.
